


【普羅米亞】席瑪的boss戀情觀察日記(里古)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 里古, 里歐古雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 席瑪到平行宇宙的故事 wwww是里歐古雷有微坎梅雷加
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 3





	【普羅米亞】席瑪的boss戀情觀察日記(里古)

**Author's Note:**

> 里古清水  
> 望食用愉快~  
> 今天GJ22的無料~

01

我是席瑪，是個燃燒者，當我再次醒來發現世界變了，我不知道是世界太瘋狂還是我太大驚小怪，總之，我接下來要說的是關於我最震驚的boss戀愛故事。

02  
這個世界是個普通人與燃燒者和平共處的世界，燃燒者促進會是boss所在的組織，組織任務是促進燃燒者的權利，外面的人都叫促進會裡的人員瘋狂燃燒者；而古雷佛塞特的身份是發明協會的"前"副會長，發明協會是個由普通人組成的平權組織，主張以發明拯救世界和平，為什麼說是前呢？因為這個世界的古雷佛塞特跟我以前那個世界的一樣，他騙了大家…

世界不可能完全和平，燃燒者總是備受歧視，而古雷佛塞特卻是一個歧視燃燒者偽裝普通人的燃燒者，或許這就是人家說的恐同及深櫃吧？！總之，聽坎羅還有梅斯副會長說古雷不停挑撥各個協會間燃燒者與普通人的關係，並且他總是裝出為燃燒者著想實際事實卻是相反的。

以前有個叫做巴爾岡冰凍人權會的反燃燒者組織，他們是由普通人組成的，非常厭惡燃燒者並且手段相當激進，據說古雷佛塞特其實是這個組織的會長，這個組織在被boss聯合發明協會以及拯救燃燒協會，拯救燃燒協會是由普通人和燃燒者一起組成的平權協會，三個協會一起將巴爾岡冰凍人權會的成員全部抓了起來送交法辦，同時組織內的內鬼古雷佛塞特也被抓了起來。

「可是我還是不明白…」  
「不明白什麼？」  
「梅斯，boss為什麼跟古雷佛塞特在一起了？」  
「其實…」  
「嗯？」  
「我也想知道…可是只要想到boss征服了反派首領！就格外令人興奮啊！！！」  
「……。」

03  
今天古雷佛塞特又吐了，我覺得他可能是嫌棄boss煮的菜，因為boss煮的菜看起來真的不怎麼樣就算我有偶像濾鏡也沒辦法說boss煮的菜看起來超級棒，看起來就是很普通的家庭料理，甚至顏色有點暗沉；在我被坎羅強迫吃了一口boss的菜之後我覺得其實boss做的菜…真的超好吃的！！！

古雷佛塞特是不是找事啊？！竟然吐了！還對boss大小聲！就在我要過去跟他理論的時候，boss拿著一袋零食過來給古雷吃，boss還摸摸我的頭說讓我不要想太多好好吃飯快快長高…。

「梅斯，boss做菜真好吃啊…為什麼古雷還那麼嫌棄？」  
「其實boss以前做菜很難吃。」  
「咦？？？」  
「為了古雷佛塞特他才特別學了做菜。」  
「什麼？！」  
「我們之前吃了超多失敗品…。」  
「啊…真羨慕古雷啊…」  
「是啊…。」

04  
今天boss把我借調到拯救燃燒協會幫忙，其實也沒有什麼大事，就是他們協會在整理舊資料，在整理資料的過程中我聽了很多八卦，包括boss和古雷的交往，聽加洛說其實所有人聽到他們交往之後都以為boss和古雷很快就會分手。  
「沒想到里歐能跟古雷在一起那麼久！」→這是加洛的原話。

回去的時候我問了boss，boss笑著說：「等席瑪長大就知道啦！」我有點生氣，因為我和boss明明沒有差多少歲，boss是在敷衍我嗎？

boss像是看出我的生氣，他揉了揉我的頭髮說：「席瑪，我也不知道為什麼會愛上古雷，他不是好人，也做了很多錯事，並且還是我的敵對，但是…。」boss笑了，boss真好看啊！「席瑪，可能我們兩個在一起是很多個意外的疊加，但是我們在一起一定是出自於愛情。」

「梅斯，愛情都這麼難懂嗎？」  
「或許因為那是boss和古雷的愛情吧…。」  
「梅斯你和坎羅也是愛情嗎？」  
「你一個小屁孩懂什麼愛情？走了！睡覺去！」  
「梅斯真討厭！」

05  
古雷佛塞特生了！！！

我一直以為他是自暴自棄所以發胖，沒想到原因是懷了boss的孩子？！他不會用孩子來脅迫boss吧？天啊！我得趕快去醫院拯救boss！

我現在相信boss說的愛情了…。

我剛才去醫院看boss的孩子，古雷看著抱孩子的boss說出很多難聽的話，我本來想衝去罵他的，可是中途我看到他的眼神，好溫柔啊…，boss後來直接給了他一個吻，他就安靜了…。

「梅斯，加洛約我去吃披薩…。」  
「坎羅！那個藍色混蛋竟然約席瑪去吃披薩！」  
「什麼？！走！我們一起去群毆他！」  
坎羅和梅斯帶著球棒走了…。  
「等等…雷米也在啊…為什麼不聽我說完…？！」

06  
里歐一手抱著孩子一手拿著奶瓶餵奶，古雷內心有著奇怪的不平衡感，他開口：「這麼醜，掐死算了！」里歐沒有回頭，他餵完了孩子開始幫他拍背，古雷覺得怒氣持續上升，里歐將半睡不睡的孩子塞進他懷裡彎腰親了他一口「他是你生的，所以不醜。」古雷哼了一聲，想說些什麼，嘴唇卻被吻住「你睡會吧…我把孩子抱走免得他吵到你。」古雷沒有說話，卻把自己塞進了被窩。

「席瑪，你要加入單身袋鼠燒燒燒嗎？」  
「那是什麼…。」  
「哦就是露琪亞成立的只有單身才能加入的團體…，目前的成員只有我、姐姐、瓦里斯、碧兒茹和露琪亞。」  
「這個團體平常要做什麼嗎？」  
「不用，就是有情侶約會的時候可以一起出來抱團吃個飯…。」  
「為什麼叫單身袋鼠？」  
「哦！這是加洛沒脫單以前取的，不過他脫單以後我們也沒有改…。」  
「所以加洛果然是跟雷米…？」  
「對…。」  
「好的我加入。」

07

愛情好難啊！boss。

-END-


End file.
